


Day 95

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [95]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this will take us to the end of the Pool scene...and your author is going to go a bit off script...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 95

"You all right?"

Do I look..damn it...he looks so scared...for me, not for himself...

"You can talk, Johnny-boy. Go ahead."

"Take it."

"Huh? Oh! That!"

I knew it...damn it...had to keep playing...

"The missile plans!"

When we get home...if...we..of course we're going home, he has a plan...

"Boring!"

"I could have got them anywhere."

Shit. He doesn't have a plan, no one knows we're here with a psychopath...what the hell...

"Sherlock, run!"

"Good...very good."

"If your sniper pulls that trigger, Mr. Moriarty, then we both go up."

"Isn’t he sweet? I can see why you like having him around. But then people do get so sentimental about their pets."

"They’re so touchingly loyal. But, oops!"

Damnit...

"You’ve rather shown your hand there, Doctor Watson."

"Gotcha!"

Sherlock...

"Westwood."

"D’you know what happens if you don’t leave me alone, Sherlock, to you?"

"Oh, let me guess: I get killed."

"Kill you? Nn-noo, don’t be obvious. I mean, I’m gonna kill you anyway some day. I don’t wanna rush it, though. I’m saving it up for something special. No-no-no-no-no. If you don’t stop prying, I’ll burn you."

"I'll burn the heart out of you."

"I have been reliably informed that I don’t have one."

"But we both know that's not quite true."

"Well, I’d better be off."

"So nice to have had a proper chat."

"What if I were to shoot you now - right now?"

"Then you could cherish the look of surprise on my face."

"'Cause I'd be surprised, Sherlock; really, I would."

"And just a teensy bit disappointed. And of course you wouldn’t be able to cherish it for very long."

"Ciao, Sherlock Holmes."

"Catch. you. later..."

"No, you won't."

 

"All right?"

Hmmm?

"Are you all right?"

He's gone...

"Yeah, yeah...I'm fine."

"I'm fine."

What the hell?

"Sherlock..."

"Sh-Sherlock!!"

"Jesus!"

I'm not fine...fuck...

"Oh, Christ."

He looks like hell...oh...god-

"Are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah, I’m fine, I’m fine. Fine."

Put the gun away...fer cryin' out loud.

"That, er...thing that you, er, that you did – that, um...thing you offered to do. That was, um...good."

"I'm glad no one saw that."

"Hmmm?"

"You, ripping my clothes off in a darkened swimming pool. People might talk."

"People do little elthhe."

"Oh."

Damndamndamn....

"Sorry, boys! I’m soooooo changeable!"

"It is a weakness with me but, to be fair to myself, it is my only weakness."

"You can’t be allowed to continue. You just can’t. I would try to convince you but...everything I have to say has already crossed your mind!"

Yeah...do it. No one I'd rather die with...

"Probably my answer has crossed yours."

 

(our favourite ringtone...)

 

"D’you mind if I get that?"

"No, no, please. You’ve got the rest of your life."

"Yesssssss?!"

"SAY THAT AGAIN!"

What the hell?

"Wait."

"Wrong day to die."

"Oh. Did you get a better offer?"

"You'll be hearing from me, Sherlock."

"What was that?"

"Someone changed his mind...question is who?"

 

As the door closes behind Moriarty, Sherlock collapses to his knees in front of John, placing the Browning carefully at his feet. "I am so sorry, John. I couldn't stop...I - "

John shakes his head, afraid to speak, afraid of the words he might say. Instead, he grabs Sherlock's face in his hands and kisses him as if his life depends on it. He stops, searches Sherlock's face for a reaction, finding none, he looks down, picks up his gun and is about to stand.

"John?"

"Hmmm?"

"H-How long?"

"Since the beginning, day we met...but..."

"Wait. Please...uhm...can you do that again...but, uhm..at home?"

"You mean...."

"Yes, John, God, yes."


End file.
